The Dream
by kikizooom
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug have the same dream, Chat thinks its just a dream but Ladybug thinks its more
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream**

Chapter 1

Chat Noir and Ladybug were standing on a roof. "M'lady please… you can't do this…" Chat tears up. Ladybug laughs

"no one can stop me not even a stupid cat" She laughs again "I'm done helping Paris, Paris is nothing, it's fun hurting people" She smirks and throws an energy ball at Chat Noir. He falls over in pain. Ladybug walks up to him. "you are nothing to me" Chat cries

"please LB… this power has gone to your head…" Chat begs while looking at Ladybug.

"you are nothing" She smirks "nighty night Chat Noir" She throws another energy ball. Chat Noir dies. Ladybug laughs. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME"

Marinette gasps and wakes up. Marinette breathes heavily, her heart was racing. Tikki flies up to Marinette. "are you ok Marinette?" Marinette nods

"just a nightmare…"

"the same one again?" Tikki asks. Marinette nods again.

"this has been going on for a month now…" Marinette sighs and goes to wash her face. She looks at her reflection, she feared her dream becoming a reality.

At school.

Marinette sat down in her seat looking exhausted. Alya puts her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "didn't sleep again?" Alya asks. Marinette groans and rests her head on her table. Adrien walks into the classroom looking exhausted too. Both Marinette and Adrien haven't been getting much sleep the last month which made Alya and Nino very worried.

Later that day there was an explosion not far from the school. Adrien and Marinette ran off to transform then they met up. They both were so tired. Ladybug yawns. "hey…" Chat Noir yawns

"hey"

After fight. Chat walks up to Ladybug "are you ok?" Ladybug sighs.

"I've been having this disturbing dream for the last month and because of it I haven't slept well" Ladybug yawns.

"yea same" Chat response. "you are actually in my dream and it was scary" Ladybug looks at him

"what made it scary?"

"you were evil and throwing energy balls which is impossible cause how can anyone do that? And then you…" before he finishes his sentence Ladybug interrupts him.

"I kill you…" They look at each other confused. "how did we have the same dream?"

"that's like impossible" BEEP BEEP "got to go we need to talk about this next time" Chat leaves. Ladybug looks down sadly

"what's going to happen to me?" She heads home. She detransforms then lays on her bed. "Tikki what's going on?"

"maybe it's a psychic link?"

"what's that?" Marinette sits up.

"well Chat Noir and Ladybug have always been partners and very close to each other, sometimes you guys can get psychic links like you can feel when the other is hurt and I guess your dreams too"

"Tikki I'm scared what if the dream comes true?" Marinette sighs.

"The dream had energy balls, it was just a dream ok?" Marinette nods

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day Marinette was at school, she was paranoid by the dream if only she could push it away like Chat can. She walks around the school looking exhausted until she bumps into Adrien. "you ok?" Adrien asks.

"mhm" She nods then yawns. It was too much and she passed out asleep on the ground. Adrien kneels and shakes her.

"Mari?" He hears her snoring and he laughs softly. "she must be so tired." Adrien smiles. He decides to transform and head to Marinette's place with Marinette in his arms.

He arrives at Marinette's house. He enters her room threw the balcony. He lays her in her bed then he hears her talking in her sleep. "please don't hurt him" Marinette was crying in her sleep. Chat could tell she was having a nightmare. "please don't hurt Chat he's our friend please" She moves around a bit. Chat felt confused. Was she dreaming about him? What did she mean by us? He sees that she is about to wake up, so he quickly runs off. Marinette wakes up and looks around. She still has tears in her eyes from the dream then she questions herself. "how did I get home?" She wipes away her tears. "Tikki lets go for some fresh air, Spots on" She transforms then swings off her balcony.

Chat Noir stood not far from the balcony and he saw Ladybug leave Marinette's place. "Ladybug was at Marinette's place? Is princess also m'lady?" He decides to follow Ladybug. He sees Ladybug sitting alone on a roof. He could see that she was crying. Chat walks up to Ladybug. "are you ok m'lady?" Ladybug shakes her head then looks at Chat Noir. He saw the dark rings around her eyes, he saw her eyes were so red from crying, he saw pain in her eyes like she lived through a war. He sits next to her and pulls Ladybug into a hug. Ladybug begins to cry her eyes out. Chat runs his hand through her hair. "cry as much as you want."

They were in that position for what felt like hours, Chat looks at Ladybug. "m'lady… is there something you aren't telling me?" Ladybug looks at him then sighs

"that dream… the one we both keep having… what exactly do you see?" Chat thought about her question.

"well you were throwing energy balls at me and I was just on the ground and I could feel the pain like I'm actually there." Chat looks at her sadly.

"it's like I'm looking threw my eyes but I cant move my body… I'm screaming to stop… to not hurt you… but I watch you die in front of me and there was nothing I could do and the worst part is… I felt amazing… I didn't want to hurt you, but the power felt amazing and I'm terrified that it will happen" Ladybug begins to tear up again.

"hey, look at me" He smiles softly "I promise that will never happen, you will never be evil and you will never be the one to end my life ok?" Ladybug nods.

"ok…" Chat wipes away her tears.

"let me walk you home" Chat stands up and puts a hand out for her. Ladybug grabs his hand then stands up.

"but you don't know where I live" Ladybug felt confused.

"of course I do princess" Chat Noir smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chat Noir drops Ladybug home. She sighs. "so you caught me leaving…"

"I'm sorry m'lady I didn't mean to find out…"

"it's my fault… I should get some sleep goodnight Chat" She heads into her room. Chat sighs he could tell she was upset.

Next day. They were at school for a little bit then there was an explosion. Adrien and Marinette ran off to hide in different spots then they transform. They meet up.

"Hello m'lady" Chat smiles at Ladybug. Ladybug sighs and walks towards the villain.

While fighting, the villain throws Ladybug. She goes far then hits a wall. The villain makes the building fall on top of Ladybug. "NO!" Chat runs over. Ladybug laid there she was in pain then she felt wires zapping her, some wires from the building must have come lose and now they were hurting her. She screams. Chat hears her screaming. He finally gets everything off Ladybug. He picks up an unconscious Ladybug then heads to the hospital. He makes sure she is detransformed before entering.

Chat Noir stands in the door way of Marinette's room. He was worried, it has been a week and she hasn't woken up yet. That night Chat was asleep in the hospital room Marinette was in then he heard groaning. He looks at Marinette and sees her moving. He rushes over to her side. "Mari?" Marinette opens her eyes. Chat cried in joy then called for a doctor. The doctor walks in and they check up on her then they say.

"weird everything seems to be healed, broken bones, the breathing issue, all gone." The doctors were shocked. Chat smiles

"thank god she's ok" The doctors left leaving Marinette and Chat Noir alone. He walks to Marinette's side. "princess? Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?" Marinette nods.

"we were fighting then I was thrown, and the building wall fell on me." She groans. She felt weird. Since Marinette was perfectly healthy, they let her go home but her parents kept a good eye on her just in case. She told her parents she got in the middle of an akuma fight which is kind of true.

Middle of the night Marinette had the same dream as usual. Tikki looks at Marinette she could tell Marinette was having a nightmare but this time it was different. Tikki watched as electricity flew off Marinette's body. TIkki gets scared. "Maybe the dream is true…" Tikki tries to touch Marinette but it zaps her every time, then Marinette wakes up.

"Tikki are you ok?" Marinette looked at the scared kwami.

"I think the dream is real" Tikki gulps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien noticed that Marinette didn't turn up to school today, so he decided to go to Marinette's place after school. Marinette's parents were out of town and the front door was locked so he decided to become Chat Noir and go onto her balcony. He lands on the balcony then knocks on the trap door. "Princess?" He waits a bit but no answer. He looks threw the window to Marinette's room then he sees her sitting on the ground. He couldn't really see much. He opens the window and sneaks in. Chat looks at Marinette. "Mari?" He walks closer to her then Tikki flies up to Chat.

"don't" Tikki cries

"what's wrong?" Chat was worried.

"something is wrong" Tikki looks at Marinette. Chat begins to walk closer to Marinette. Marinette cries softly

"Chat…" Marinette says softly. Chat kneels behind her and places a hand on her shoulder then he feels a zap of electricity, he pulls away.

"please… look at me…" Marinette then looks at Chat.

"you need to leave Chat… before I hurt you" She looks at her hands. The both see energy balls appear. "it's starting to happen" Chat moves back and looks at Marinette sadly.

"how did this happen? Can we can try something? maybe uh Master Fu might know something." Chat starts to freak out. He tries to keep his tears away, but it was hard.

"please go before I hurt you please, I can't live with myself if I do" Energy starts shooting out of Marinette. Marinette screams then cries. Chat dodges all the electricity bouncing off Marinette. "GO" She screams. Chat sighs then leaves threw the window. Marinette cries into her hands. Tikki flies up to Marinette.

"please don't cry we will find a way" Tikki tears up. Marinette stops crying then smirks.

"but it feels good" Marinette stands up then throws an energy ball at Tikki. Tikki gets hit and falls to the ground in pain. Marinette laughs and leaves.

Tikki lays there groaning in pain. "I must find Master and Chat Noir" Tikki tries to fly but is too weak.

Chat Noir gets home then detransforms. Not long later Plagg feels a bit of pain. "Adrien we need to see Tikki" Adrien stands up from his desk.

"what's wrong Plagg?" Adrien was worried.

"I sense something is wrong with Tikki"

"oh no Marinette" Adrien runs to his window then says "PLAGG CLAWS OUT" He transforms then leaves threw his window.


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

Chat Noir arrives at Marinette's place. He enters threw the window. "Marinette?" He looks around then he hears a small voice call for him. He looks around then finally sees Tikki laying on the ground "what happened?" He picks Tikki up. Tikki cries.

"Marinette attacked me Chat Noir please be careful we don't need what happened in your dream to be real." Chat nods. He takes Tikki to Master Fu so he can help her then he goes after Marinette.

He sees where she is and goes over. "Mari?" He remembers this place, it's the place the dream took place. Marinette smirks and throws energy balls. Chat dodges. Marinette and Chat fight for a while then she decided to hurt some citizens. "STOP MARINETTE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!" Marinette smirks.

"the power feels amazing" Marinette giggles then goes on a roof. Chat follows her.

"M'lady please, you can't do this" Chat tears up. Marinette laughs

"no one can stop me not even a stupid cat" She laughs again "I'm done helping Paris, Paris is nothing, it's fun hurting people" She smirks. Chat remembered those words and he remembered what came next. Marinette makes an energy ball then throws it at Chat Noir. Chat dodges again.

"please Marinette this isn't you" He walks towards her. Marinette was trapped in her own mind, she's screaming but can't do anything, can't move her body she was scared.

"this is me" Throws energy balls at Chat Noir. He continues to dodge. Finally after a long battle an energy ball hits Chat Noir. He falls in pain.

"please Marinette I love you" Marinette walks closer to him. Chat detransforms and cries. "please it's me"

"A-Adrien?" Marinette starts screaming, there was a war happening in her head and it hurt finally Marinette snapped out of it. "I'm sorry" Marinette tears up. They hug.

"hey it's ok it was the power" Marinette continues to cry. Adrien looks at Marinette then he kisses her. "I love you m'lady"

"I love you too" She smiles

**~since you people complain about bad endings here is a good ending I know it sucks but you wanted this so you deal with it, it was so painful to write this ending~**


End file.
